Oh What A Night
by Melody123
Summary: Goku racks up a 'personal first' to the great amusement to the rest of the group


A/N: I apologise in advance for the OOC-ness. I blame this story entirely on my rabid plot bunny. And Jersey Boys.

This story is based on a song from the genius musical which is Jersey Boys. Jersey Boys is the story of Frankie Valli and 3 other guys (See parallels?) and how they became famous (ok. That's where the similarities end). This story was born because one of the characters reminds me entirely of Gojyo. It's hilarious. The song is December 1963 (Oh What a Night). **For what you are about to read I am truly sorry!** *cue author running to hide behind a pot plant*

Oh yeah. This is non yaoi, or better termed het. Unfortunately the song doesn't lend itself well to yaoi. It is simply more fun het.

The only thing I own is this extraordinarily dodgy idea and bar girls. Oh and a Jersey Boys CD.

Oh What A Night

Sanzo was pissed drunk. Totally off his face. It was fucking hilarious. He was sitting down in a booth, because if he stood up he would fall flat on his face. The only coherent sentence coming out his mouth was "more or die". Hakkai was tipsy too, slurring his words slightly. _Come to think of it, so am I,_ Gojyo thought. The only one who wasn't drunk was Goku, who was not allowed to drink. Goku believed that this totally wasn't fair because he was 18, but Hakkai was adamant. No alcohol.

The group had crashed into the bar earlier that evening after a particularly nasty day on the road. The bar was one of a few in the large town they had stopped in. A drinking session had ensued, and this time Hakkai joined Gojyo and Sanzo. Poor Goku was feeling left out, but was consoling himself by munching through a variety of snacks.

Gojyo's slight tipsy antennae picked up on female presence. _Ahahah there they are._ Four totally hot chicks, drinking at the bar.

_What? Oh they had noticed him. Good_. The girls wandered over to where Gojyo was smoking at the bar.

_Wonderful._ Gojyo thought. _This is perfect! Gonna get some tonight. _ _Thanks god, I've been stuck with those guys for __**too long**__._

"And what are your names, pretty ladies?" Gojyo gave them his patented sexy look; eyes leering and a smirk on that beautiful mouth. Subtle Sha Gojyo was not.

"More to the point, what's yours handsome? Actually, you have some hot friends. That blonde one is gorgeous" The brunette leant over Gojyo to get a better look at Sanzo, giving Gojyo a very close look at her… assets.

"Please excuse my totally drunk friend. I'm Mel. They're," Mel pointed to the one who fancied Sanzo, "Mia, Ange and Cherry"

Ange, Mia, Cherry and Mel. Hmm. Gojyo tried to get them straight in his mind. Mia was wavy brunette, with a tanned complexion. Ange had blonde hair, with ample curves. Cherry had dark straight hair, and was very slim. Mel was brunette too, with very blue eyes. Gojyo noticed she had a nice ass.

"Did you just check out my ass?" Mel laughed.

Damn. "Sha Gojyo. Charmed to meet you, Mel"

"So what are your friends' names?" Mia asked, still staring at Sanzo.

"The blonde is Sanzo, taller brunette is Hakkai and the pip squeak is Goku."

"Awww he's pretty cute" Cherry grinned, looking ever so slightly predatory.

"Well you're welcome to him. Sanzo is mine" Mia was adamant.

_Yeah good luck with that_. Gojyo just laughed.

"Good, 'coz I want Hakkai. He's cute" Ange smiled in Hakkai's direction.

"Just as well I have a certain thing about redheads" Mel said, reaching out and curling her finger around a lock of Gojyo's hair.

_Well this is going to be VERY interesting._

"Girls, I'll just go talk to me friends. Stay right here" Gojyo got up off the bar stool, and wandered over to the booth.

"Hey guys, I got us some entertainment for the night." Just as well Sanzo was too drunk to know what was going on.

Much to Gojyo's surprise, Hakkai seemed eager to meet Gojyo's new 'friends'.

_Well this is unexpected._

"Hey girls, come over here. Meet the guys"

Much to Hakkai and Gojyo's amusement, Mia went straight over and slid onto Sanzo's lap and nuzzled his neck. Sanzo just looked her in sheer surprise.

"You're mine, cutie" Ange slid her arm around Hakkai's neck and pushed her boobs into his chest.

"Lovely to meet you too" He smiled.

After everyone had been introduced, the group walked to the girls' apartment which was conveniently located on the same street as the bar. Goku followed trailing behind the others. Everyone went into the living room. Gojyo sat with Mel on the couch. Sanzo had Mia draped over him in a lounge chair. Hakkai was on an armchair, Ange decorating his lap. Goku plonked down on the other end of the couch.

Mia pulled Sanzo's robes off completely on the way into the house, leaving him in his overly tight jeans and shrink-wrapped top.

"Ooooo I like this" purred Mia. "Who knew you had this on under that potato sack!" She started to kiss Sanzo's neck. He seemed to be enjoying the attention. _Maybe he's more drunk than Hakkai and I thought he is....._ Now he was helping her remove said black top_. Yep pissed as hell. He is going to __**kill**__ Hakkai and me in the morning._

Mel used the distraction to take off Gojyo's black tank top, revealing his toned chest. She ran her hand down his abs. "Hm aren't you gorgeous" she leant in to whisper in his ear. He leaned back, which meant she dropped against him. She brought her head close for a kiss. And what a kiss it was. She had experience. Mel pulled away and went back to Gojyo's chest.

Hakkai and Ange were hitting it off nicely too. Hakkai appeared to groping her ass.

Cherry was in the adjoining kitchen pouring drinks. Gojyo became aware of Goku, sitting upright on the couch, as far away as possible from the others.

"Hey monkey, what are you doing? Go have some fun!" Gojyo slid his hand down to Mel's ass. Cherry came over and sat down next to Goku.

"I gotta be romanced a little before I take my clothes off" Goku's voice sounded squeaky. It was endearingly cute.

Cherry leant over, put her hands on Goku's shoulder and nibbled his ear. "I'm like a Christmas present. Come on champ, you can unwrap me upstairs."

She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. He paused at the bottom of the stairs. Hakkai and Gojyo simultaneously pointed up the stairs. Goku swivelled and followed her upstairs, looking nervous.

They turned back around. Waited for a moment. Hakkai jumped up and Gojyo swung his legs over the back of the couch, and slid over the back. The rushed over to the bottom of the stairs, and craned their heads to get a look at what was going on in the bedroom upstairs. Sanzo was totally oblivious, too busy groping Mia.

"Looks like all systems are a go!" Hakkai told the girls, who were looking on with amusement.

"And contact!" Gojyo said approvingly.

"Lift-off! We have lift-off!" Gojyo made a raising motion with arm.

They paused, waiting.

"Around the world we go!!" Hakkai, Gojyo and the girls whooped and clapped.

"Splashdown! Damn splashdown already?! Well ladies and gentlemen, that may have been a world record for speed…"

Hakkai cut Gojyo off "Hey! The kid performed like a trooper!"

Hakkai got a raised eyebrow, but Gojyo started clapping and the girls cheered as Cherry and Goku came back down the stairs.

"That was amazing! Better than food!"

"As I recall it ended much too soon..." Gojyo pointed at Goku's bottom half and shrugged, walking back to Mel.

"Oh lord. Please tell me we haven't just created another Gojyo?" Sanzo moaned from his position under Mia's bountiful chest.

"Ha-ha. I don't know" Hakkai grinned, running his hands up Ange's thighs.

"Hey! Concentrate!" Ange protested.

Goku sat back down on the couch and Cherry helped herself to his knee.

"You know, Gojyo was right. It is more fun with another person"

A/N: now hopefully that bunny will shut up! I'm sorry, I really am. *self-facepalm*


End file.
